herofandomcom-20200223-history
Masaya Aoyama
Masaya Aoyama (Mark in the 4Kids dub) is one of the male heroes of Tokyo Mew Mew who is Ichigo Momomiya's classmate, love interest and later boyfriend. Mew Mew Power Masaya is Ichigo's classmate. At the beginning of the series, he and Ichigo go on a date to the red data animals exhibit where Ichigo met the other Mews and became a Mew Mew herself. At first, she thought Masaya was oblivious to her feelings, but he later reveals that he shares her feelings and they begin dating. Masaya is the only person outside the Mew Project to know Mew Ichigo's real identity, but initially pretends otherwise as he knows Ichigo does not want him to know. He was supportive of it when she finally told him in episode 38, and said he would help her hide it. Towards the end of the series, Ichigo reveals that as an orphan, he began acting like a "perfect child" to be adopted. In reality, however, he felt sick of humans and disgusted by how they treat the planet. He also reveals that Ichigo is the sole exception, and it was only with her that he felt like a "real human being." As the series progresses, it is revealed that Masaya is the Blue Knight, but that Masaya did not know that he was the Knight, nor did the Knight appear to have any knowledge that he was Masaya. Once Masaya becomes aware of his transformation, he realizes it was born of his desire to protect Ichigo. Shortly after this revelation, Masaya collapses and reawakens as Deep Blue, the leader of the aliens and the Mew Mew's final enemy. Deep Blue claims that he created Masaya in order to deceive the world until the time was right for his awakening. Masaya sacrifices himself by releasing the final Mew Aqua inside his body in order to stop Deep Blue, and is revived when Ichigo gives her life to save him. In turn, the Mew Aqua remaining his body then saves her. At the end of the series, Masaya decides to go to England to study the endangered species used for Project Mew Mew and the Mew Mews hold a mock wedding for Masaya and Ichigo before he leaves. Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode In Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode, Masaya is the first to sense the new danger to the Mew Mews, and encourages Ichigo to return to help her friends. Towards the end of a la Mode, he also returns to Tokyo. Personality Ichigo describes Masaya as "smart," "cute," "very athletic," "handsome," and "popular at school". He is also depicted as being a polite and calm person, though he does have moments when he yells at others in anger and acts jealous and possessive regarding Ichigo. Relationships Masaya is an orphan, and his girlfriend is Ichigo Momomiya. Ichigo's father Shintaro, disproved of their relationship, but Sakura, Ichigo's mother, was supportive. Trivia *The Japanese version is the only one where Masaya is voiced by a woman. Mark is voiced by Megumi Ogata. She also voices Deep Blue and the Blue Knight, who are Masaya's alter-egos. *Mark is extremely skilled in kendo and one of the best in his kendo club at school. *In most Tokyo Mew Mew dubs (excluding the French version) Masaya does not have a last name. Gallery Image:Aoyama_Anime.png Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Alter-Ego Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Famous Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:Orphans Category:Revived Category:Related to Villain Category:Supporters